NO ES QUE NUNCA MÁS VAYA A VOLVER A VERLOS
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: Luna se lo dice claramente a Harry al final del 5 libro. Ella esta segura de volver a ver a su madre, y que Harry volvera a ver a Sirius y quizas a sus padres. 250 años más tarde... ¿Quien sera la reencarnacion de quien?
1. DEL COMIENZO

**NO ES QUE NUNCA MÁS VAYA A VOLVER A VERLOS **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares, y en general TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

**_- Sí, fue terrible - continuo Luna con desenvoltura - A veces todavía me pongo muy triste cuando pienso en ella. Pero me queda mi padre. Además, no es que nunca más vaya a volver a ver a mi madre, ¿no?_**

**_- ¿Ah, no? - dijo Harry, desconcertado._**

**_Luna movió la cabeza, incrédula. _**

**_- Vamos, Harry. Tú también los oíste, detrás del velo, ¿no?_**

**_- ¿Te refieres…?_**

**_Harry y Luna se miraron. Una débil sonrisa asomaba por los labios de Luna. Harry no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar; Luna creía en tantas cosas extraordinarias… Y, sin embargo, él también estaba seguro de haber oído voces al otro lado del velo._**

**_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_**

**1 - DEL COMIENZO (o de cómo conocer a gente nueva)**

No era la primera vez que en el número 13 de la calle Walpole estallaban unos gritos a la hora de levantarse. Era el 1 de setiembre de 2251 y era también el primer día de colegio para muchos niños. Pero para el chico que tenía una pesadilla ahora era también un día más especial, comenzaba en su nuevo colegio.

- ¡Halen Judah Prawytt! ¡Quieres levantarte!

- Cinco minutos más, Mama.

- Como no te vayas a levantar ahora mismo, no vas a llegar a coger el tren a Hogwarts.

- ¡Es verdad! - y a aquel niño se le abrieron los ojos de golpe.

Halen Prawytt era un niño de 11 años, no era muy alto para su edad (más bien bajito), con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes. Pero además de todo esto era un mago, hijo de magos, y hoy comenzaría en su nueva escuela, Hogwarts, la más importante escuela de magos del Reino Unido.

Bajaba las escaleras de su casa corriendo, había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla en la que se enfrentaba a una serpiente gigante armado solamente con una vieja espada. Esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de que su hermano mayor se comiera el desayuno. Él siempre decía que tenía que tener mucha energía para ser cazador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Cuando llego vio que su madre le había guardado unas magdalenas y que su hermano estaba jugando con su ciervo de peluche.

No es que su hermano Judah fuera un crío y jugara con peluches cuando estaba a punto de comenzar tercero, es que el año anterior había transformado la mesa de la cocina en un ciervo (lo cual le había valido una carta del ministerio) por accidente, por mucho que el afirmara que lo había echo queriendo. Su madre Maddox lo había acabado convirtiendo en un pequeño peluche aunque seguía pudiendo andar, comer, y clavar las astas (aunque siendo blanditas no dolían).

- Aquí tenemos al pequeñajo que va a entrar este año.

- ¡Judah! Deja de meterte con Halen y ves bajando tu baúl.

Su hermano se fue, no sin antes revolverle el cabello como tenia por costumbre. Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a almorzar. Había tenido tantas ganas de ir a Hogwarts cuando su hermano recibió la carta hace dos años, y él se había quedado muy solo en casa, aunque era verdad que tenia a Hypatie, su mejor amiga que este año también entraría a Hogwarts, y con ella había asistido a la escuela muggle que había en la zona.

Porque los Prawytt, al contrario que muchas familias mágicas, vivían en lo que se podía decir el mundo muggle, aunque ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes a hace un par de siglos, muchos magos se casaban con muggles, como sus abuelos por parte de padre, ella era bruja pero él no, y eso hacia que muchos muggles supieran de la existencia de los magos.

- ¿Dónde esta Papa?

- Ha recibido una llamada y ha tenido que aparecerse en el ministerio. Y eso que pedimos el día libre para poderte acompañar a la estación.

Tanto su padre como su madre eran aurores, quería decir que se encargaban de pararle los pies a los malos. Cada cierto tiempo aparecía un mago oscuro que se preocupaba de generar el caos, y este era uno de esos tiempos, estaban desapareciendo magos, pero lo más extraño era el rastro mágico que encontraban en sus casas, el rastro mágico de un hechizo desconocido.

- Ya esta Mama, ya he bajado mi baúl y el del pequeñajo, y será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos coger el tren.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Estaban en la estación de King Cross apunto de pasar al anden mágico 9 y ¾, a coger el tren que les llevaría a Hogsmeade, un pueblo enteramente mágico, y de ahí a Hogwarts.

- Vamos, vamos, con cuidado que no os vean… muy bien, Judah ya ha pasado, ahora tu Halen.

- Discúlpeme - dijo un chico bastante más alto que Halen, con el cabello más oscuro que el del pequeño Prawytt, delgado, que venia acompañado por los que parecían ser sus padres, tres chicos más y una niña.

- Hola - dijo Maddox - primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Halen también es nuevo.

- Si - dijo el chico - lo que pasa es que… es que no sé cómo…

- ¿Cómo entrar en el anden? - a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza - No te preocupes lo único que debes hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que esta entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve después que Halen.

Halen fue primero para demostrar como se atravesaba, ya que había venido los dos años anteriores a despedir a su hermano. Corrió con el carrito hacia la pared y cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra ella la atravesó, y se encontró inmerso en lo que era el mundo mágico.

Rápidamente fue a colocar su baúl en un compartimiento, subió al tren, hacia tanto tiempo que lo deseaba, tanto tiempo viendo partir a Judah en el tren y él desde el andén diciéndole adiós.

La gente ya estaba dejando sus baúles, así que fue a uno vació, el 222, y lo coloco allí, seguro que Hypatie buscaría el suyo, y fue a salir para despedirse de su madre. Fue salir y tropezar contra una persona que acabo cayendo al suelo.

Era una niña con el cabello dorado a tirabuzones, y la piel muy pálida, como una muñeca de porcelana con su vestidito color crema y con florecitas rosas. Era la niña más bonita que había visto nunca. Alzó su cabeza y le miro a los ojos, ella los tenía plateados.

Halen le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella simplemente se levanto sin aceptar su ayuda.

- Me gusta este número, así que será mejor que quites tu baúl de aquí - le dijo fríamente la chica.

- Lamentablemente no quiero, así que será mejor que te largues - dijo Halen enfadado ¿Quién se creía que era?

- No se quien eres y no me interesa, pero será mejor para ti que te muevas, porque evidentemente no sabes quien soy yo, pequeñajo de primero - que diferente sonaba la palabra pequeñajo de la boca de la niñita que cuando se lo decía cariñosamente su hermano.

- Y como soy un pequeñajo de primero puedo hacer magia antes de entrar a Hogwarts - dijo sacando la varita - y mi hermano me ha enseñado un par de hechizos que quedarían de maravilla en tus rizos ¿Quieres que los pruebe?

La niña le miro enfadada, se dio la vuelta drásticamente, y se fue por el pasillo cargando su baúl, con el paso rápido y seco.

- Te acabas de buscar una buena enemiga.

Allí había una chica con el cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba por la cintura y con muchísimas pecas, y los ojos marrones que le miraban preocupados. Era muchísimo más alta que él, aunque cualquiera podía ganarle en altura.

- Danaide Mhipernestra Letterbumm es la nieta del profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin, si quedas en esa casa tu vida puede ser un autentico infierno. También es hermana del profesor de Herbologia, pero por eso no hay que preocuparse, es un buen hombre. Aunque lo peor de todo es que no te has rendido a sus encantos, los tiene a todos locos, muchas chicas también la consideran la más bonita y la tienen como su líder. No creo que pueda hacer nada por ayudarte con eso, pero si necesitas ayuda en las materias puedes acudir a mi - y entonces se acerco y le beso la frente - lo siento, es que te pareces a mi hermanita. Lizbeth Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Lissy. Ravenclaw. Encantada.

- Halen Prawytt, puedes llamarme Hal. No tengo ni idea. Mucho gusto.

- ¿Prawytt? ¿Algo que ver con Judah Prawytt?

- Es mi hermano.

- Tienes suerte de no parecerte mucho. Mejor me voy ya, hasta luego pequeño.

Era extraño. Una chica muy guapa le había besado en la frente, un lugar donde sólo su madre lo hacia. Se quedo allí sin saber que hacer. Y parecía conocer a su hermano, aunque según este todos lo conocían en Hogwarts.

- Perdón - Halen se giro, hoy solo hacia que conocer personas de lo más extrañas - ¿Puedo poner mi baúl en este compartimiento? - era el chico que no sabia como llegar al anden 9 y ¾.

- Claro - y viendo que necesitaría ayuda para subirlo - espera te ayudo.

- Gracias, y gracias también por enseñarme antes como entrar. Race Wyatt - dijo extendiendo la mano.

- Halen Prawytt - dijo aceptando la mano de Race - será mejor ir a despedirnos de nuestros padres.

Halen vio que en el anden estaba su madre, pero también estaba su padre con la túnica azul del trabajo, corría a despedirse de ellos, iría a Hogwarts, se separaría por primera vez durante bastante tiempo de sus padres. Abrazo fuerte a su padre y luego a su madre que le dio dos besos en las mejillas y lloraba emocionada.

- Ay que el pequeñajo se va de casita - allí estaba su hermano que le dio un rápido abrazo a su madre procurando que nadie importante le viera, pero las cosas no salieron como el quería, no contó con el instinto maternal que lo cogió y no lo dejaba marchar.

- Ay que el grandecito no puede salir.

- Cállate Shae - dijo Judah soltándose finalmente del abrazo de su madre.

- Vosotros dos, venís aquí que os de un abrazo también.

Aquellos dos eran sus primos y sobrinos de Maddox, Shae y Seth Potter, gemelos, tan idénticos por fuera y tan diferentes una vez que los conocías. Shae Blaze Potter era un Gryffindor y junto con Judah (que también estaba en Gryffindor) eran los mejores alumnos de su curso, siendo superados solo en pociones por Seth, el otro gemelo, y en encantamientos por alguien más. Ambos gemelos eran bastante altos para su edad, y tenían el cabello negro tan desordenado que daba igual si se peinaban (cosa que compartían con Judah, sólo que este lo tenia de color castaño claro) y los ojos como dos piedras de azabache.

Seth Slone Potter por el contrario era un Slytherin, menos impulsivo que su hermano, tal vez por ser el mayor, y por eso creía que era de su responsabilidad vigilar que a Shae no se metiera en problemas, aunque la mayoría de veces era él quien acababa castigado, aunque se había de comentar que no soportaba a Judah, porque solía ser el centro de sus bromas antes de venir a Hogwarts.

- Maddox, Addam, estáis aquí - dijeron dos personas acercándose. Vestían las túnicas azules de los aurores.

- Arasy, Francis, estábamos despidiendo a los chicos.

- Nosotros nos hemos escapado un momentito también para despedir a la nena.

Entonces el tren silbó, y todos subieron rápidamente, nadie quería quedarse en el andén. Se despidió entonces de su hermanito mayor y de sus dos primos y Halen se dirigía a su compartimiento cuando escucho dos voces discutir.

- ¡ALEJALO DE AQUÍ!

- ¡ÉL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE Que… d eso…

- ¡PUES NO LA VA A TENER ELLA!

- ¡QUIZÁS LO ESTA SEDUCIENDO!

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Race y Hypatie, su mejor amiga discutiendo.

- ¿Qué os pasa?

- Que esta loca se ha puesto a chillarle a Zarpas porque… - decía Race mientras le mostraba a su gato.

- Porque intentaba copular con Blanquita - acababa Hypatie la frase teniendo a la gata abrazada.

Halen notaba como los colores le subían a la cara, y quiso enseguida cambiar de tema, tampoco le gustaba que su mejor amiga se peleara con su nuevo amigo.

- ¿Y si los metéis en la jaula?

- ¡No quiero meter a Blanquita con el gato de este salvaje!

- ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS SALVAJE!

- ¡Quería decir cada gato en su jaula! Suerte que me compraron una lechuza. Perfecto. - dijo viendo cada gato donde debía estar - ahora presentaros, daos la mano y dos besitos en las mejillas - dijo aplicando el método de las escuelas muggles cuando dos niños pequeños se peleaban.

- Race Wyatt - dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

- Hypatie Griemburg - dijo también sin mirarlo y sentándose lo más alejada posible.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El carrito de dulces acababa de pasar, y los dos chicos se habían apresurado a comprar todo lo que podían, Hypatie sólo había comprado un zumo de calabaza.

- ¿Cuándo dice de todos los sabores, quiere decir de todos los sabores?

- Si. Una vez me encontré con uno con gusto a jabón, también me comenzaron a salir burbujas por la boca, pero cuando salen de fresa, chocolate, plátano o de estos son lo mejor.

- ¿Qué son estos? - pregunto Race a Halen cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate - No son ranas de verdad ¿no?

- No - dijo Halen - pero mira que cromo tiene, a mi me faltan dos.

- ¿Qué?

- Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber… las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa, ni a Sirius Black.

Race desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo.

- Harry Potter ¿Quién es?

- ¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Potter! - exclamo Hypatie - pues para tu información Halen es su descendiente.

- A ver: _Harry Potter, también conocido como el niño-que-vivió-dos-veces. Es particularmente famoso por derrotar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, heredero y reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin, justamente por ser el heredero y reencarnación de Godric Gryffindor. Hace 250 años desapareció sin dejar rastro después de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso y devolver la paz al mundo. Es conocido también por ser el segundo superviviente, o igualmente el primero por ser el otro Godric Gryffindor, a la maldición asesina, por ser hablante de pársel y por ser el jugador de Quidditch más joven en 350 años_. ¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

- Lord Voldemort - Hypatie se estremeció - incluso hoy, 250 años más tarde la gente tiene miedo de decir su nombre.

- ¡Claro, como tu eres su descendiente no le tienes miedo!

- ¿Cómo es que desapareció?

- Realmente nadie sabe porque desapareció - le explico Halen esa historia que tantas veces había oído contar a su abuelo - lo que si que se sabe es que se caso con una muggle y tuvieron un hijo.

- ¿Y como es que no tienes su apellido?

- Porque mi madre adopto el apellido de mi padre al casarse, mis primos si que tienen el apellido Potter - dijo Halen comenzándose a cansar del tema, no le gustaba hablar de lo increíbles que habían sido sus antepasados, pero a Race el tema le parecía muy interesante.

- ¿Cómo la directora?

- Si - le contesto la chica - ella adopto el nombre de su marido, que es su descendiente, y son los abuelos de Halen.

- ¡Vaya! Y ¿Cómo es que un gran mago como él se caso con una mujer sin magia?

- Ni idea, pero a partir de ahí los matrimonios con muggles fueron bastante comunes, por eso actualmente hay tantísimos magos, creo que leí que por esa época habían unos 224 alumnos en Hogwarts cada curso, en contra de los 687 que hubo el curso pasado, entre magos puros (de los que ya quedan muy pocos) magos mezclados, e hijos de muggles. Mi propio padre es un muggle, mi madre por eso si que es bruja, tu eres de origen muggle, y Halen tiene un abuelo muggle, de sangres totalmente puras deben quedar un par de familias.

- Entonces ¿Nadie más de mi familia puede ser mago?

- Se han dado casos de dos hermanos de origen muggle hayan salido con sangre mágica ¿por?

- Mi hermana es algo rarita… siempre dice estar viendo cosas… mucha gente piensa que esta loca, mi madre también lo pensaba (a mi padre le daba igual ya que dirige una revista sobre hechos insólitos) y por eso la obligaban a ir al psicólogo, pero después de que yo recibiera esta carta…

- ¿Tienes una hermana pequeña?

- Si, y tres hermanos mayores, somos cinco en total.

- Una familia numerosa, que suerte, yo soy hija única - se quejo Hypatie.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¿Me lo podéis volver a explicar? - decía Race mientras atravesaban el lago vigilando de reojo los tentáculos del calamar.

- Hay cuatro casas a las que podrías ser seleccionado - le explicaba emocionada la niña - cuatro porque habían cuatro fundadores, Ravenclaw donde van los inteligentes, Hufflepuff donde van los trabajadores y leales, Slytherin donde van los astutos

- Y los magos oscuros - añadió Halen.

- Es verdad, muchos magos oscuros han partido de esa casa.

- El mismo Salazar era un mago oscuro, y su reencarnación también.

- ¡Déjame acabar, Halen! Y esta Gryffindor…

- La mejor

- Donde van los valientes.

- Es donde fue Harry Potter - dijo el otro chico que iba con ellos en la barca, rechonchito y con el cabello color ceniza - Patch Priswedown, encantado de conoceros - y los tres se presentaron a aquel chico - seguro que yo quedo en Hufflepuff - dijo con pesar.

- ¡Seguramente! - dijo Race alegremente

- ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE SER TAN DESAGRADABLE!

- ¡QUE TE HE HECHO ESTA VEZ, SABELOTODO!

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ INSENSIBLE!

- Hypatie ¿Has pensado que a lo mejor no sabe cual es la otra definición de Hufflepuff?

- ¿Ehh?

- ¿Cuál es? - pregunto interesado Race.

- Que todos los que van son unos inútiles - dijo Patch

- ¡YO NO LO SABÍA! - dijo encarándose con Hypatie

Y con la discusión que volvía a empezar toda la barca dio la vuelta y los cuatro niños fueron al agua.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No se que hago escribiendo esta locura de fic, debería estar pasando el otro fic a ordenador que ya lo tengo escrito, y no que ahora son las tres de la madrugada y mañana tengo clase.

¿Alguien se lo ha leído entero? POR FAVOR déjenme un review, porque me parece imposible que alguien se haya leído lo que son 11 hojas de Word, bueno, el tamaño de letra es bastante grande, pero es que sino me dejo la vista a la hora de escribir.

Y si alguien se lo ha leído ¿Habéis adivinado quien es la reencarnación de quien?

Me despido, y hasta la próxima (creo)

P.D.: tanta prisa que tenia por acabarlo, y me quede hasta las tantas, y cuando lo voy a colgar, no funciona…


	2. DE LA SELECCIÓN

**NO ES QUE NUNCA MÁS VAYA A VOLVER A VERLOS **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares, y en general TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

**_- Sí, fue terrible - continuo Luna con desenvoltura - A veces todavía me pongo muy triste cuando pienso en ella. Pero me queda mi padre. Además, no es que nunca más vaya a volver a ver a mi madre, ¿no?_**

**_- ¿Ah, no? - dijo Harry, desconcertado._**

**_Luna movió la cabeza, incrédula. _**

**_- Vamos, Harry. Tú también los oíste, detrás del velo, ¿no?_**

**_- ¿Te refieres…?_**

**_Harry y Luna se miraron. Una débil sonrisa asomaba por los labios de Luna. Harry no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar; Luna creía en tantas cosas extraordinarias… Y, sin embargo, él también estaba seguro de haber oído voces al otro lado del velo._**

**_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_**

**1 - DE LA SELECCIÓN (o de cómo chantajear al sombrero seleccionador)**

Habían llegado al castillo y todos se sorprendieron de ver semejante arquitectura. Era una fortaleza medieval que se alzaba imperturbable sobre el lago, con sus torreones y sus vidrieras.

Los cuatro niños llegaron completamente empapados y el frío se colaba a través de la ropa, el baño a media noche no les había sentado muy bien.

- ¡Es enorme! - decía Race maravillándose con la vista.

- ¡Tengo frío! - decía Patch Priswedon tiritando.

- ¡Tengo ganas de ver la biblioteca! - decía Hypatie emocionada.

- ¡Tengo ganas de ir a dormir calentito! - se quejó Halen.

Todos los niños de primero seguían al profesor Gil Lovelovy, iban admirando el castillo y sus terrenos, mientras el profesor Lovelovy les contaba las historias del castillo ( a cada cual más fantástica), todos menos uno, Halen ya había estado allí (no hay que olvidar que su abuela es la directora) y había corrido por esos terrenos que ahora pisaban, había volado por dentro del castillo (incitado por su hermano) y había nadado por el lago a la luz del día cuando apenas había aprendido a andar.

Del grupo ellos iban los primeros, ya que eran más de 90 (Halen no sabía seguro cuantos eran, había intentado contarlos, pero siempre se despistaba cuando llegaba a los 70) y el profesor iba el ultimo vigilando a los rezagados y explicándoles la historia de cuando venció a un vampiro que rondaba por el bosque prohibido.

El profesor los dejo en el vestíbulo, mientras iba a arreglarse el cabello que se había despeinado por tener que sacar a esos cuatro inútiles del lago, y protegerlos de los calamares gigantes, y allí esperaban los más de 90 niños a que alguien les dijera que tenían que hacer.

- ¿Qué creéis que nos harán hacer? - pregunto un niño bastante mono mientras temblaba - ¿Alguien sabe como nos seleccionaran?

Un zumbido de voces se escucho dentro del Gran Comedor y todos los alumnos que estaban allí sonrieron (los Slytherins procuraban aparentar indiferencia) al saber que los pequeños estaban nerviosos.

Ni siquiera Halen sabia lo que habían de hacer, sus padres y sus abuelos se negaban a decirle nada, y sus hermano y su primo Shae decían que se había de enfrentar a un boggart si quería entrar en Gryffindor. Era por eso que se había pasado todo el verano practicando el "Ridikulus" con ayuda de Hypatie con el boggart que habían encontrado en el sótano.

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a un viejecito con la cara bonachona por donde le caía el cabello grisáceo. Lo más extraño era su gorro dorado y su túnica roja, se veía perfectamente a que casa apoyaba.

- Síganme -dijo

Y los hizo pasar a una habitación bastante grande, aunque con los que eran se iba a quedar pequeña. Y se quedo. Así que tuvo que emplear algún hechizo y la habitación se agrando dejándolos a todos dentro.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - les dijo sonriéndoles - El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrara dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor, y comer hasta no podré más, deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la Sala común de la casa.

- Menuda discriminación - les dijo Hypatie bajito, pero al parecer el profesor lo escucho y les sonrió.

- Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de la Casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

- Lo más importante es la Copa de Quidditch - dijo el niño mono (N/A: de bonito, no mono-animal)

- La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar ahora, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que no estéis muy nerviosos, no vayáis a tropezar. Venga pasad. - todos los alumnos fueron pasando por las ahora puertas abiertas que les llevaban al Gran Comedor - Halen, buena suerte - le dijo su abuelo bajito.

Porque aquel anciano era el abuelo de Halen, Avshalom Durward Potter, marido de la directora, profesor de transformaciones y jefe de la Casa Gryffindor. Y un adicto a los chicles de limón.

Entraban todos en fila admirando sobretodo el techo del Gran Comedor, "Es un hechizo ilusorio para que parezca el cielo de afuera, lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts" decía Hypatie a Race y a Patch. Entonces Halen miro a la mesa de los profesores y vio a su abuela sentada en una majestuosa silla, a simple vista se veía una mujer severa, pero también tenia un buen corazón, y entonces le sonrió a su abuela.

Entonces el abuelo Potter trajo un taburete de siete patas, y encima puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago muy viejo y sucio, muy sucio, tanto que ya no se distinguía el color que había debajo. Entonces el sombrero se movió, se rasgo y se puso a cantar:

_Hace mucho más de mil años que me construyeron,_

_para clasificar en la selección,_

_cuando esta escuela empezaba a funcionar,_

_ahora a vosotros debo clasificar._

_Helga idolatraba la justicia, _

_Salazar demandaba la astucia,_

_Godric recogía a los más valientes,_

_Rowena quería inteligentes._

_En Hufflepuff estaréis los leales_

_seréis personas de lo más amables,_

_amarillo y negro colores que amareis,_

_los tejones de amistosos pecareis._

_A Slytherin iréis los astutos,_

_vosotros seréis los más vengativos,_

_esmeralda y plateado vuestros colores,_

_las serpientes tendréis juergas a montones._

_En Gryffindor acabaréis los osados,_

_de gran temple seréis todos vosotros,_

_dorado y escarlata para incumplir normas,_

_los leones no escaparan ni huirán jamás._

_Ravenclaw acogerá a los inteligentes,_

_debéis ser los mejores estudiantes,_

_azul y bronce para amar a los libros,_

_las águilas a juicio de silenciosos._

- Ahora os llamaré uno a uno, y os iréis colocando el sombrero: Digby, Cedar - y el niño mono se adelanto.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

…

- Griemburg, Hypatie - y ella subió claramente nerviosa - ¡RAVENCLAW!

…

- las Gemelas Patffel - una a RAVENCLAW y la otra a HUFFLEPUFF

- Prawytt, Halen

Se puso el sombrero y este le venia tan grande que le tapaba los ojos y no le dejaba ver.

- Interesante - dijo una vocecita en su oído - valor tienes, ganas de saber también, muchas ganas de probarte veo, los retos te gustan, difícil es decidir una casa para ti.

- En Gryffindor

- ¿Estas seguro? Tienes muchas cualidades que se precian entre los Slytherins, muchísimas, y alguna de lo más curiosa.

- Quiero ir a Gryffindor, o creo que aparecerá mañana un trapo hablante para el conserje.

- Veo que lo tienes muy claro, y aunque Slytherin sería quizás la opción más correcta, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Y la mesa dorada y roja se puso a aplaudir y él fue corriendo a sentarse junto a su hermano. Mientras se dirigía allí su corbata negra se volvió de los colores de su casa, y su escudo de Hogwarts se volvió el escudo de Gryffindor. Y Patch Priswedown se dirigía a su nueva casa Slytherin.

- Bienvenido Pequeñajo - le dijo Judah mientras le revolvía el pelo - espero que te guste nuestro regalo.

- Lo mismo opino - dijo Shae y apuntando a Halen con la varita dijo - Venustas - y su cabello se volvió rubio y rizado.

- Visto así pareces Danaide Letterbumm - dijo Judah echándose a reír.

- ¡Prawytt! - dijo Lissy que estaba en la mesa de al lado - deja de molestar a tu hermano, que gracias a Merlín no es como tu - y dirigiéndose al pequeño - me hubiera gustado que estuviera en Ravenclaw, Hal.

- ¡Evelyn! Que es un menor, no puedes ir acosándolo así, aunque si quieres a mi me encantaría.

- ¿Evelyn? - pregunto Halen.

- Es mi segundo nombre: Lizbeth Evelyn Weasley, y tú hermanito se ha tomado la libertad de llamarme así, por cierto ¿Por qué estas mojado?

- Es que me caí en el lago

- ¡Bien hecho! - evidentemente esto no fue dicho por Lissy.

- ¡Halen! Yo también estoy aquí - dijo Race sentándose a su lado junto con dos nuevos Gryffindors más, los Gemelos Watterhouse.

Y entonces Halen presento a su nuevo amigo Race a su hermano y a su primo, y la mejor amiga de estos Réene Juliet Luther, una chica muy dulce, con unos preciosos ojos dorados, pero a pesar de eso y de ser muy estudiosa era mejor no estar con ella los días que se levantaba de mala luna, sino que se lo preguntaran a las sillas de la sala común.

- ¿Sabéis que? He oído que los elfos domésticos han hecho pudín de Chocolate - decía Réene contenta.

* * *

Después de oír el discurso de la directora, y de sus advertencias hacia salir de noche y sobre la vigilancia del conserje Dud Di, seguían a los prefectos hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor y hacia los dormitorios. Bajaban y subían escaleras, y finalmente los 23 niños (esta vez Halen si que los había contado) llegaron a un pasillo en el que había el retrato de una Señora Gorda.

- Esta es la entrada - decía Abbey Jonny, prefecta femenina de sexto y capitana del equipo de Quidditch - la contraseña de esta semana es "_Phoenix Llorón_" - y entonces el retrato se aparto para dejarlos pasar, y una vez dentro continuo - las contraseñas se cambian cada jueves a las cinco de la madrugada, los dormitorios de los…

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!

Y todo el mundo se giro para ver quien había gritado, era una niña que estaba siendo acosada por una silla, mientras que las otras sillas parecían reírse de la escena y entonces un butacón se acerco y las espanto a todas, y ayudo (de la manera que las butacas pueden ayudar) a la niña a levantarse. Poco a poco el cabello blanco de la niña se fue volviendo negro a la vez que se recuperaba del susto.

- Te dije que te habías pasado Réene - decía Shae mientras entraban en la Sala Común junto con Judah, y sonreía a la pequeña que se sonrojo.

- No hubiera pasado si no me hubieras retado Shae Blaze Potter - se defendía la chica.

- Lección nº1: nunca os acerquéis demasiado a este trío - dijo Abbey y 22 caritas asintieron - ellos significan problemas y muchísimos puntos menos.

- Que luego hábilmente nos encargamos de recuperar

- Y doblar.

- Rectifico: no os acerquéis en absoluto, desde que llegaron son la pesadilla de Gryffindor.

- ¿Tienes intención de separarme de mi hermano? - dijo Judah y vio como los prefectos palidecían.

- ¿Otro merodeador? - agonizo Abbey.

Nadie sabía de donde ese grupo había sacado el nombre, pero era muy adecuado, ya que era rara la semana en que no estaban metidos en algún castigo, la mayoría por merodear de noche.

* * *

Las habitaciones eran de cuatro personas, y Halen tuvo una alegría cuando vio que estaba en la misma que Race, los otros dos eran los gemelos Watterhouse quienes al parecer habían comenzado a idolatrar a los merodeadores desde que habían visto que las sillas tenían vida (para disgusto de Nydia Tomfert que resulto ser una metamorfomaga sin control de sus cambios)

- ¡Me pido la cama de la ventana esa! - dijo G Watterhouse

- ¡La quería yo! - dijo Fox tirándose sobre ella.

- ¡Sal de aquí! - dijo su gemelo dándole con la almohada.

- ¡No quiero! - dijo cogiendo otra almohada.

- ¿Cuál prefieres tu? - le pregunto Race que se notaba que estaba cansado, ignorando a los otros dos.

- Esta - dijo mirando por la ventana - se ve el campo de Quidditch.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritaron a la vez los gemelos.

Y después de una nueva batalla de almohadas todos se fueron a dormir entre risas y mucho sueño. Había sido un día duro, pero ahora ya estaban en Hogwarts.

* * *

¡Ya he acabado este segundo capitulo! Ha ver si recibo algún review… aunque comienzo a pensar que es tan estupido que nadie se lo va a leer, así que POR FAVOR, LO SUPLICO, ME PONGO DE RODILLAS, SI ALGUIEN SE LO HA LEIDO QUE ME DEJE UN REVIEW…

después de dejar mi orgullo de lado y suplicar reviews sólo me queda despedirme e irme a dormir… Bye, Bye


	3. DEL PRIMER DIA

**NO ES QUE NUNCA MÁS VAYA A VOLVER A VERLOS **

Decir que todos los personajes, nombres, lugares, y en general TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

Contestación a los Reviews:

**Rhyth-Reenington**: me alegra que te gustase mi fic y que te dejase intrigada, bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

**Fash**: te quejas de los apellidos, pero ¿sabes lo que cuesta encontrar apellidos para tantas personas? Tranquila que tengo pensado acabar la historia, y muchitas gracias por el review.

**Herms Malfoy**: aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, por cierto… si que eres miembro de ordenes.

**Aviso**: para saber quien es quien, lo que hecho es conservar la mayoría de iniciales de los nombres originales, así es más fácil, aunque algunos apellidos no correspondan, así que la inicial ha pasado a ser para el segundo nombre, y para algunas reencarnaciones he hecho cambios de sexo, pero la mayoría están tal cual.

**_- Sí, fue terrible - continuo Luna con desenvoltura - A veces todavía me pongo muy triste cuando pienso en ella. Pero me queda mi padre. Además, no es que nunca más vaya a volver a ver a mi madre, ¿no?_**

**_- ¿Ah, no? - dijo Harry, desconcertado._**

**_Luna movió la cabeza, incrédula. _**

**_- Vamos, Harry. Tú también los oíste, detrás del velo, ¿no?_**

**_- ¿Te refieres…?_**

**_Harry y Luna se miraron. Una débil sonrisa asomaba por los labios de Luna. Harry no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar; Luna creía en tantas cosas extraordinarias… Y, sin embargo, él también estaba seguro de haber oído voces al otro lado del velo._**

**_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_**

**3 - DEL PRIMER DÍA (o de cómo hacer que los profesores te cojan manía)**

Se dirigían a la ultima clase del día, pociones. El primer día había pasado rápidamente, entre Transformaciones con el Profesor Potter, que intento que transformaran una cerilla en una aguja. Intento que se relajaran ofreciendo chicles de limón, pero era su primera clase y a nadie le abandonaron los nervios. Las dos únicas personas que lo consiguieron fueron Hypatie (esta clase y encantamientos la compartían con Ravenclaw) y Halen, pero era lo primero que le habían enseñado a hacer cuando le compraron la varita, así que realmente lo suyo no tenía mucho merito.

En Encantamientos, el profesor Zaccheus Smethlty, jefe de la casa Hufflepuff, quien era bastante gruñón, les enseño a hacer levitar una pluma, y tras varios intentos Halen consiguió que volara por encima de su cabeza, Hypatie que fuera hasta el techo (y fue la única que lo consiguió), y Race que levitara un palmo por encima de la mesa. Nydia Tomfert lo único que consiguió fue hacer explotar todas las plumas que habían en la clase, y con el susto su cabello se volvió otra vez blanco al igual que sus ojos.

Tuvieron también Herbologia (que compartían con los Hufflepuffs) con el profesor Newlyn Letterbumm, y se sorprendieron al ver su juventud, parecía ser que solo hacia cinco años que había acabado Hogwarts, por lo que tenia 22 años. Era muy simpático y durante toda la clase mantuvo una sonrisa en el rostro. Demostró saber mucho sobre plantas, pero el mismo reconoció que era una nulidad en pociones cuando les explico como se había de extraer el polen de _Chrysanthemum Parthenium_ para hacerlas.

En esta clase conocieron a Cedar Digby, el niño bonito, a Rubens Hagen, un niño bastante grande para su edad, a Pahana Patffel, la gemela que iba a Hufflepuff, y a Sylvie Tancroff, que insistió en leer el porvenir de Halen en su mano.

Y ahora tenían clase de Pociones, con el que parecía ser el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts exceptuado a los Slytherins, ya que era su jefe de casa y les favorecía claramente, y lo peor de todo es que era una tradición que esa clase los Gryffindors la compartieran con los Slytherins.

Entraron en la gran mazmorra y se sentaron lo más alejados que pudieron, en penúltima fila (ya que los gemelos Watterhouse habían cogido antes la ultima), delante de ellos estaba Nydia Tomfert junto con Danae Caldwell.

El profesor con un paso apresurado y seco, que le recordó a Danaide Letterbumm, y entonces cayo en la cuenta de que era su abuelo. Esperaba que no le hubiese dicho de su enfrentamiento, frente a aquel hombre no se sentía muy Gryffindor, y menos ahora que le estaba mirando fijamente. Su presencia realmente impresionaba, con su sola figura había cortado todas las conversaciones al entrar. No le gustaba en absoluto que tuviera sus encendidos ojos marrones fijos en él.

- Estamos en clase de Pociones - y con un movimiento de varita la palabra "pociones" flotó en el aire - soy el profesor Todd Misael Rookwood - y con otro movimiento apareció su nombre - y no voy a aceptar que ningún Gryffindor inútil haga volar la mazmorra sin quitarle todos los puntos a su casa - el cabello de Nydia se iba encogiendo a medida que el profesor hablaba - voy a pasar lista:

- Caldwell - y aquella Gryffindor tan menuda alzó la mano mientras decía un tímido "yo" - Creighton - era un Slytherin grandullón rapado a cero - Gordon - otro cortado por el mismo patrón - Nott - este era uno de los pocos sangres limpias que quedaban - Prawytt

Halen y el profesor se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Realmente no le gustaba lo más mínimo este profesor y menos la sonrisa sádica con la que le obsequiaba ahora, como si supiera el miedo que le daba, ni esos ojos inquietantes y pronto siguió pasando lista.

- Señor Prawytt - dijo de pronto Rookwood - ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Halen miró de reojo al resto de la clase, pero todos parecían tan desconcertados como él. Ni una mano se agitaba en el aire.

- No lo sé, señor - contestó Halen. Los labios de Rookwood se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

- Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Prawytt. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Nydia estaba angustiada por él, se le notaba en el cabello plateado, y Danae temblaba en el asiento de delante, pero Halen no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Nott y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.

- No lo sé, señor.

- Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Prawytt?

Halen se obligo a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Si que había mirado sus libros en casa, pero ¿Cómo esperaba Rookwood que se acordara de todo lo que había en _árboles, arbustos, y hierbas mágicas_? Él no era como su primo Seth, no tenia la capacidad de acordarse de algo tan sumamente aburrido como pociones

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Realmente Halen odio esa asignatura y a su profesor. Se dirigía ahora, junto con Race a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes que ya les habían puesto de transformaciones, encantamientos, herbologia, y pociones. Pero sobretodo esperaban encontrar a Hypatie allí.

- ¿Ya habéis tenido Pociones? - les preguntó a lo que Halen le contesto con un gruñido.

- Ha sido horrible - contesto Race.

- Me ha estado preguntando sobre ingredientes de Pociones ¡Y yo que sé! Me ha humillado delante de todos, aunque creo saber porque. Ya vera ese profesor.

- Y su fijación por el pergamino… - decía Hypatie asqueada (ella había tenido pociones mientras los Gryffindors tenían Herbologia) - Cuando le he preguntado si podíamos usar papel o papiro ¡Me ha bajado puntos!

- ¿Por qué no puedes usar pergaminos? - pregunto Race extrañado.

- Porque los pergaminos se hacen con piel de animal - le respondió Hypatie - ¡Yo no como, ni uso nada que haya sido hecho de un animal!

- ¡Señorita! - la bibliotecaria les llamo la atención.

- ¿De verdad que los pergaminos están hechos de pieles de animales? - Race comenzaba disgustarse, pronto se daría cuenta de que no hay nada como las hojas de papel y los bolígrafos muggles por mucho que ahora le fascinaran los pergaminos y las plumas.

- Utilizar pergaminos… se nota que sois pobretones - dijo una voz por detrás - Los tres se giraron y se encontraron con Danaide Letterbumm - no hay nada como la Vitela.

- ¡Es asqueroso! - dijo Hypatie en voz algo alta - ¡Es repugnante!

- ¿Qué es la Vitela? - le pregunto Race a Halen.

- Ni idea - le contesto este. (N/A: hay la explicación abajo)

- No me extraña que no sepas lo que es - le dijo Letterbumm - por cierto ¿Cómo te ha ido la clase de pociones, Prawytt? - le dijo con una voz falsamente dulzona.

- Tu y tu abuelo sois igual de insoportables - le contesto con el odio impregnado en la voz.

- ¿De verdad? Siempre me han dicho que me parezco a él, si… y tu te pareces a tu familia detestablemente Gryffindor, no me extraña, juntándote con estos… una mediasangre y un sangresucia.

- ¡No los llames así! - dijo Halen gritando y cogiéndola por la túnica.

- ¡Señor Prawytt! 25 puntos menos - dijo al bibliotecaria, la señorita Pance acercándose a ellos - ¡como osas agarrar violentamente a una dama!

- Yo diría más bien un demonio - dijo para si.

- Vosotros tres fuera ¡Ahora! - dijo sacándolos de la biblioteca - espero no volveros a ver aquí hasta que sepáis comportaros - dijo cerrándoles la puerta mientras todos los alumnos los miraban.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A la hora de la cena todo el colegio estaba enterado del enfrentamiento de aquel trío con al nieta del temible profesor de pociones. Muchos le veían como un monstruo por atreverse a atacar a tan delicado ser.

- Me parece Pequeñajo que te acabas de ganar el odio eterno de toda la población masculina de Hogwarts - le decía Judah - y de bastantes más… se nota que eres mi hermano.

- Eso anímale - dijo una voz detrás, Lissy se sentó entonces en la mesa de Gryffindor, justo delante de Halen - por mucho que haya insultado tus amigos, no deberías haber reaccionado así, no se como solo te han bajado 25 puntos, ¡Y te han prohibido entrar en la biblioteca!

- Ya te sacaremos nosotros los libros que necesites - Judah encontró una solución.

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión Prawytt!

- ¡Pero es que los ha llamado a Race sangresucia! Y a Hypatie mediasangre.

- ¿Ha dicho eso? - Lissy estaba sorprendida - hacia tiempo que no oía esos términos.

- diría que yo solo los he escuchado en Historia de la Magia, nunca como un insulto - dijo Réene.

- Ahora no se utilizan mucho, todo el rollo de la limpieza de sangre esta pasado, aunque los Rookwood están muy orgullosos de serlo desde hace vete a saber tu cuando, pero no creo que deba ir diciendo esas palabritas por ahí teniendo en cuenta que sus dos padres son aurores - les dijo Shae que siempre estaba muy bien informado de los Slytherin.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Setiembre fue pasando, y pronto todos los de primero ya conocían a los demás habitantes del castillo, había el profesor Binns de Historia de la Magia, que era el único fantasma que ejercía como profesor, se oían rumores de que se había muerto mientras dormía y que se levanto en su estado fantasmal para dar clases. Si ni la muerte había podido hacer que dejara de dar clases que iban a poder hacer unos cuantos alumnos quejándose de sus aburridas clases.

Estaba Alan Masnel, llamado también _Ondeante_ (por su manera de caminar ya que tenia una pata más corta que la otra), Profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y jefe de Ravenclaw. Era un auror retirado (aunque no se sabía la razón), que andaba cojeando por toda el aula y dando cambios repentinos de volumen, que hacían que nadie se durmiese.

También Shaula, la profesora de astronomia, y esta asignatura no resulto ser del agrado de nadie, no era una ilusión ir después de todo un día de clases (en que estaban más muertos que cansados) a la torre (para acceder a la cual habían de subir muchísimas escaleras), y ponerse a mirar el telescopio mientras se te cerraban los ojos.

Y no había que olvidar a Duillo Di, el odioso conserje que se pasaba el rato gritando "anormales" mientras perseguía a los alumnos con su enorme cuerpo. Podía ser muy fuerte pero tenia cero agilidad, por eso les habían recomendado que si tropezaban con él y estaban haciendo algo que no deberían hacer, corrieran por su vida, puede que no pudiera torturar a los alumnos, pero sus estirones de orejas dolían.

Y también estaban los fantasmas, que solían ser muy amables, este era el caso de Nick Casi Decapitado (el fantasma de Gryffindor), del Fraile Gordo (de Hufflepuff) y de la bella Dama Gris (de Ravenclaw), pero el Barón Sanguinario no era en ningún caso alguien a quien se desease encontrar (como a cualquier Slytherin) y tampoco a Peeves, el poltergeist, que decía que el solo le debía el respeto a tres personas, una de ellas el Barón Sanguinario, las otras dos eran los Gemelos, ¿Quiénes eran? Halen no lo sabia.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Vitela**: es un tipo de pergamino hecho con pieles de animales recién nacidos, o directamente que no llegan a nacer. Se utilizaba en la Edad Media para miniaturas y trabajos preciosistas. Es mucho más suave y flexible que el pergamino, que tiene rugosidades por estar hecho de un animal viejo.

Dejo ya de escribir que mi gata me esta mordiendo para llamar mi atención y que la acaricie en vez de estar tecleando.

Bye, bye.


	4. DEL ED

**NO ES QUE NUNCA MÁS VAYA A VOLVER A VERLOS **

En general TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, y que no gano dinero con esto, que lo hago por diversión. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

**_- Sí, fue terrible - continuo Luna con desenvoltura - A veces todavía me pongo muy triste cuando pienso en ella. Pero me queda mi padre. Además, no es que nunca más vaya a volver a ver a mi madre¿no?_**

**_¿Ah, no- dijo Harry, desconcertado._**

**_Luna movió la cabeza, incrédula. _**

**_- Vamos, Harry. Tú también los oíste, detrás del velo¿no?_**

**_¿Te refieres…?_**

**_Harry y Luna se miraron. Una débil sonrisa asomaba por los labios de Luna. Harry no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar; Luna creía en tantas cosas extraordinarias… Y, sin embargo, él también estaba seguro de haber oído voces al otro lado del velo._**

**_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_**

**4 - DEL ED (o de cómo enfrentarse a otros Gryffindors)**

- Halen ¿Te has fijado- le pregunto Race apuntando al panel informativo ¡Clases de vuelo¡Volaremos!

¿Cuándo las tenemos?

- Hoy, después de la comida¡Hoy¡Debe ser genial! Pero ¿Y si no se me da bien?

- tranquilo, las escobas son geniales

¡Escobas¿Y no es incomodo volar encima de una?

¡Es maravilloso- pero de pronto otra cosa llamo la atención de Halen.

¿Halen¿Qué miras?

- El anuncio que hay al lado.

- Selección de los nuevos miembros de ED ¿ED?

- Ejercito de Dumbledore. Me voy a presentar a la selección.

¿Qué es eso? Suena muy militar - pregunto Race extrañado.

- Es un grupo, como los diferentes grupos de estudio que hay, solo que este es practico, es un grupo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tiene mucha tradición, hay gente que dice que fue formado por Harry Potter, pero seguramente es otra estupida leyenda, dicen que fue el primer rector ¿Por qué no probamos de entrar los dos? Seguro que Hypatie también se apunta.

¿No se había apuntado ya al grupo de estudio de Transformaciones?

- Que se desapunte¡Esto es muchísimo mejor!

¿Qué estáis mirando- dijo una voz por detrás y descubrieron a Réene ¿El ED? Conseguimos entrar en nuestro primer año, pero nos metimos en un pequeño problemilla y nos echaron.

- Recuerdo que mama escribió varios Howlers con respecto a eso - explico Halen - había estado muy orgullosa de que Judah consiguiera entrar, pocos lo consiguen cada año.

- Si, mi padre también me mando, suerte que mama es muggle y no le dio mucha importancia - dijo Réene riendo.

- Tuviste suerte por eso - dijo Shae apareciendo por detrás junto con Judah - no solo fueron los Howlers de nuestros padres, también la charla de los abuelos sobre la importancia del Ed, y el Gran Regaño de la Abuela.

- No sabéis lo que es escucharla durante dos horas y media.

¡Al comedor- dijo Réene ¡Ayer dijeron los Elfos Domésticos que habría chocolate caliente- y se marcho por el retrato seguida por los demás.

* * *

Halen, Race, y los otros Gryffindors bajaban corriendo los escalones delanteros hacia el campo, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

Los Ravenclaws ya estaban allí, y también las cincuenta escobas cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Hypatie levanto su mano y les saludo para que se pusieran a su lado. Se veía temblorosa. Les comenzó a explicar nerviosamente que había ido a busacar información que pudiera ayudarla a la biblioteca, aunque eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado.

Una chica a su lado les dijo que lo único que había echo a la hora de almorzar era aburrir a toda la mesa con sus notas. Era Panthea, la otra gemela Patffel, y les dijo que no se le daba muy bien volar, su piel morena relucía con el sol y por eso parecía que no estaba nerviosa, todo lo contrario de la realidad.

Otra chica reía al lado de Panthea y se presento como Caí Corner, según esta volar era muy fácil y decía que al año siguiente seguro que probaba de entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Halen estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Hypatie compartía ahora sus notas con Race y Nydia, poniendo histéricos a todos los otros alumnos. Se acercaron tres Gryffindors de otra habitación: Ackerley Dumbledore, Stuart Ford y Dane Tomson.

¡Tomfert- dijo Stuart Ford tratando de impresionar a Ackerley Dumbledore, y Nydia se giro hacia ellos - dime ¿Cuánto tardaras en caer de la Escoba¿O harás que todas exploten?

¡Déjala tranquila- dijo Halen ¡Tus hechizos tampoco son mucho mejores que los de ella!

- No te metas en esto Prawytt - dijo Dumbledore - tu tampoco eres gran cosa - y le ignoro - Vamos Tomfert ¿Por qué no te vas? Los demás no queremos hacernos daño por tu culpa - el cabello de Nydia iba cogiendo una tonalidad rojiza.

- Bastante tenemos con que nos bajen puntos en Pociones cada vez que haces estallar un caldero.

- Lo único que pasa es que le tenéis envidia porque es una metamorfaga - se volvió a meter Halen.

- Cállate, y no veo porque te metes, al fin y al cabo tú golpeaste a Letterbumm.

- Dejadlo los dos - se metió Hypatie - Halen no la golpeo y ni siquiera sabes que es lo que paso, y por lo que vemos aquí os estáis metiendo con Nydia porque es un poquito torpe.

¿Un poquito- dijo sarcásticamente Ford.

- Es muy torpe y ni siquiera es buena metamorfaga - declaro Dumbledore riéndose.

- Y tu solo te crees mucho mejor por tu apellido - volvió a meterse Halen.

- Al menos tengo un antepasado importante.

- Yo no lo tendría tan claro - fue Hypatie quien siempre estaba bien informada - no tienes nada de sangre de Albus Dumbledore, sino de su hermano, que es considerado un mago loco que experimentaba con cabras.

- Cállate - dijo con rabia contenida.

- Y Halen si que desciende directamente de Harry Potter - acabo su frase, ante lo cual Halen lucia molesto.

- Entonces - dijo Dumbledore una vez que se repuso - será mejor que no te metas en peleas, no querrás que tus abuelitos te riñan.

Entonces llego el profesor Harrer. Era alto, con el pelo negro y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

- Bueno ¿Qué estáis esperando- bramó - Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Halen miró su escoba. Era vieja y alguna de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños, nada que ver con su maravillosa Aguja de Hielo que descansaba en el armario de su casa, ya que a los de primero no se les permitía tener escoba propia.

- Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba - les indico el Profesor Harrer - y decid "arriba".

¡ARRIBA- gritaron todos.

La escoba de Halen saltó de inmediato a sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Race tardo unos pocos intentos más, la de Hypatie no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Nydia no se movió en absoluto.

Luego, el Profesor Harrer les enseño cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Halen, Hyaptie y Nydia se alegraron muchísimo cuando el profesor dijo a Dumbledore que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos estos años.

- Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada - dijo el profesor - mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados… tres… dos…

Pero Race, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio una patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

¡UUAHHH¡Que pasada!

Y así todos los demás alumnos subieron al cielo.

* * *

¿Seguro que es aquí- dijo Race viendo que no había ninguna puerta

- Eso es lo que ponía en el cartel - dijo Hypatie - espero que me acepten, aunque espero que sea compatible con el grupo de Transformaciones, no me gustaría tener que dejarlo.

- Ya verán Dumbledore y Ford cuando me acepten - iba diciendo Nydia mientras su cabello se volvía rojo fuego.

- Parece que estamos casi todos los de Primero.

- Yo diría que menos los Slytherins estamos todos - comentó Halen mientras veía la gran cantidad de alumnos congregados.

- Allí esta Panthea - les dijo Hypatie mientras veía a su compañera acercarse ¿Caí no se va a presentar?

- Si, allí esta - dijo señalando a un grupo de gente, pero como había tanta ellos no la veían.

Pasó por delante de ellos uno de los alumnos mayores, y después volvió a pasar en dirección contraria, y pasó una última vez antes de que una sencilla puerta se materializara en la pared. Entonces pasaron un silencioso grupo de alumnos más mayores que ellos (que no habían visto porque se habían mantenido al margen) y entraron, y para cuando los pequeños los iban a seguir, el primero dio la vuelta y les dijo:

- Ahora os llamaran por casas y entrareis, de momento quedaos aquí fuera - y entro sin decir nada más.

- Que teatralidad - se le escapo a Halen y todos los demás le miraron antes de estallar en carcajadas, a todos les había parecido que intentaban que fuera muy solemne sin conseguirlo.

¿Qué creéis que nos harán hacer- dijo Rubens Hagen.

- En Historia de Hogwarts dice que para decidir si entraremos o no utilizan uno de los inventos de Hermione Weasley, pero no específica cual es - dijo Hypatie para informar a todo el que la escuchaba lo mucho que adoraba ese libro.

- Me estas poniendo nerviosa - dijo Caí mientras se acercaba al grupo.

La puerta se abrió al cabo de un rato y apareció el chico que intentaba todavía darse ese aire tan solemne, y llamo a todos los Ravenclaws para que entraran. Hypatie se despidió de ellos y se fue junto con sus amigas. Bastante tiempo después aparecieron otra vez, pero no estaba ni Hypatie, ni Panthea que según les informo Caí fueron las únicas Ravenclaws aceptadas.

Hufflepuff entro después y salieron casi todos, y por ultimo entraron los Gryffindors.

El lugar era un hemiciclo dividido en tres, y en cada parte había una casa. Desde Ravenclaw, Hypatie le sonrió y vio entre aquellos que también Lissy le sonreía. Entonces se fijo en Hufflepuff y vio que el único aceptado era Cedar Digby que estaba siendo felicitado por dos niñas algo mayores que él, seguramente de segundo. Y en Gryffindor los únicos rostros que pudo reconocer eran los de los prefectos de sexto: Abbey Jonny y Brian Weasley (nada que ver con Lisbeth Weasley, resultaba que era un apellido muy común).

- Mi nombre es Barney Crackson, Ravenclaw, Premio anual de este año junto con Bella Longbottom, y Rector del ED - Era un chico alto y que rebosaba orgullo en su voz - Os vais a poner en fila, y seguidamente escribiréis vuestro nombre y vuestros apellidos en este pergamino - dijo mostrando un pergamino que se notaba antiguo pero muy bien conservado - esta maravilla de la creación decidirá si pertenecéis al ED o no de la manera siguiente:

- Si la tinta se vuelve verde estaréis aceptados, y si se vuelve roja no - hizo una pausa para tomar aire - muchos pensareis que este objeto no puede de verdad elegir de manera razonable, pues os equivocáis, fue fabricado por Hermione Weasley en su ultimo año, cuando todavía se apellidaba Granger, después de que se planteara el problema de quien escogería a los novatos cuando Harry Potter no estuviera.

- Seguro - dijo Halen irónicamente.

Y uno a uno comenzaron a escribir sus nombres en el pergamino mientras que este solo rechazaba. Llego el turno de Halen e inmediatamente la tinta se volvió verde para luego ser absorbida por el pergamino. Fue el primer aceptado de Gryffindor que solo escogió a tres personas más: Race, Nydia y Danae.

- Perfecto - dijo Barney Crackson, una vez que hecho a los Gryffindors que no habían sido escogidos - tomad estos galeones, aparecerá el día de la próxima reunión y la Contraseña. Sentaos en vuestras sillas, son las ultimas, cada año iréis adelantando una fila, hasta que en séptimo estéis en la primera - dijo mientras los tres Gryffindors se sentaban en sus asientos.

- Debéis saber que este grupo se construyo para reuniones tácticas, pero hoy en día el ED es un grupo de estudio, y no el "ejercito" que debió ser durante la Segunda Guerra de los Herederos -(así es como se llamaba históricamente a la guerra entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort, y más cuando aparecieron los herederos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff)- así que este espacio solo se usa en el día de la selección de nuevos miembros. Este grupo se formo como apoyo de los estudiantes a la Orden del Fénix…

- Estupidas leyendas - dijo Halen antes de buscar una postura más cómoda para poder medio dormir, pero las sillas no eran muy cómodas.

Y así siguió el pesado discurso por el cual muchos se habían que dado dormidos. Cuando todo acabo Halen se disponía a ir a dar la noticia a su familia, pero Lissy se acerco a felicitarlo.

- Me alegra tenerte aquí - le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Hal alborotándolo - solo procura que no te echen como a tu hermano y a tu primo.

¿Qué paso para que los echaran? Nunca me entere.

- Le gastaron una "bromita" a Revelin Boot - y al ver la cara de confusión de los pequeños añadió - Es un Slytherin que también va a tercero ¿De verdad no lo conoces? Es muy amigo de tu otro primo, de Seth Potter.

¿Qué le hicieron exactamente?

- Usaron uno de los hechizos que hicieron aquí para fastidiarle, creo que tenia que ver con hacerlo invisible, nadie lo pudo ver ni oír durante dos días.

¡Prawytt- lo llamo Digby - que suerte que fuisteis tres, de mi casa solo he sido yo - las dos chicas Hufflepuff iban detrás suyo para presentarse a los nuevos Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

- Mi nombre es Harmony Alderton - dijo la más lanzada, tenia el cabello recogido en dos largas trenzas - Bienvenidos al ED. Esta es Sally Branstone - tenia el cabello corto y una expresión muy dulce - por si no lo sabéis es sobrina del ministro.

¡Harmony- dijo Rally ruborizándose, y con ello los niños se fueron presentando al ED.

- No me puedo creer que estemos en el ED - decía Hypatie emocionada después, mientras estaban sentados en la biblioteca. Y eso es justamente en lo que estaba pensando Halen. Todos los Potter de una manera o otra habían formado parte de ED, y él se había preguntado si sería capaz de entrar, sí sería lo bastante bueno. Y ahora él era parte de ED, no fallaría, y quizás algún día sería el Rector, tal y como había sido su madre y sus dos abuelos. No se arriesgaría a que lo echaran como Judah, Shae y Réene.


End file.
